


Under The Christmas Tree

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Schmoop, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s two days after Christmas and Jensen has one more present for Jared (this is Christmas porn, nothing else).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts), [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful ladies [tebtosca](../users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca) and [alezig](../users/alezig/pseuds/alezig) who surprised me with cute v-gifts for Christmas. This is my way of saying thanks - have some porn! Also my entry for December's [smpc](../collections/SMPC)
> 
> Thanks to [linvro21](../users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21) for the beta!

 

It was already dark when Jared got home. The little colorful chain of lights in the hallway was glowing and Sadie ambled over to greet him with a soft nudge to his thigh. He scratched her behind the ears and watched her walk back to the study where the two dogs had their doggy beds. They spent just as much time sleeping in the living room, but they couldn’t because currently the fence was up.

That was weird. They only put it up when they went out so the dogs wouldn’t wreak havoc in the living room, but he knew Jensen was still off work.

It was the first year both of them had actually gotten a few days off over Christmas. Before they met, they were the single guys with no kids, and both the hospital and the Dallas PD had taken advantage of that. This year though, both of them had fought hard for some free time. Jared had managed to get three days and Jensen a week. They celebrated by inviting both their families over to their new apartment, and made a lavish Christmas dinner.

Jared had gone back to work today and Jensen had promised to clean up the rest of the Holiday’s madness today. Maybe there had been an emergency, or a new development in one of Jensen's cases. Usually Jensen would let him know, send him a message or at least leave a note.

He looked over to the little sideboard where they left their keys, but instead of a little yellow post-it with a message, there was an envelop. Jensen's neat script read ‘Jared’, so he opened it.

 

_I told you, you’d get one more present from me. It’s under the tree.  
Merry Christmas babe, I love you._

 

Jared grinned. Usually, Jensen pretended to be all no-nonsense and tough as nails, but he was such a big sap sometimes, Jared was surprised he was the only one who could see it.

Smiling, he took off his boots, jacket and scarf and climbed over the fence. They’d had to rearrange their furniture a bit to make room for the big tree Jared had bought, but it had been worth it. They had spent a whole evening decorating it and when they were done, Jensen had fucked him under the glittering ornaments. Good times.

Their fireplace was lit, casting a soft light through the room, making it warm and cozy and under the tree...

Jared sucked in a deep breath. Before he'd gone to work all their presents had been lying under that tree. The books and DVDs, the new Cowboys hoodie Jensen had given him, because he knew how much Jared loved to wear hoodies at home, and Jared had teased him endlessly that he just wanted to steal it. A new set of kitchen knives from Jared's parents and the matching towel set from Jensen's.

Now, all the presents were piled up on their coffee table pushed to the far end of the wall, to make room for a giant sheep wool blanket. It had been a housewarming gift from Chad, so they could ‘celebrate their big epic gay love in style’ in front of the fireplace (Chad’s words). Usually it was rolled up in the little hallway closet, but today Jensen had rolled the big fluffy thing out under the tree. But it wasn’t the blanket that was currently taking Jared's breath away and making his dick throb in his pants. That was solely Jensen, lying completely naked on the white wool, eyes closed and breathing deep and evenly, a giant red bow on his back, sitting just atop the swell of his ass.

Jensen was asleep. Asleep and naked under their Christmas tree.

Jared swallowed. They were pretty honest when they talked about their likes and dislikes in the bedroom – or anywhere else really – and when Jared had mentioned his desire to try out this particular kink, Jensen hadn't been overly excited, so Jared had never mentioned it again. It seemed he had changed his mind though.

A half empty bottle of red, a glass and a tube of lube were sitting on the floor next to Jensen, and Jared’s dick went from swelling with interest to throbbing hard in a matter of moments. Jensen could hold his liqour pretty well when he drank beer or shots, but give the man three glasses of red wine, and he was out like a light. Jared could use their bed as a bouncy castle, Jensen wouldn't wake up.

 _Jensen wouldn't wake up._ He was putting himself completely under Jared's control. Usually Jared wasn't big about control in the bedroom, sure he liked it rough and he loved to play fight with Jensen, matching his superior height and strength against his boyfriend's fight training, but he wasn't about to play dom on him. But there was something about this, the idea of Jensen asleep, completely pliant under Jared that had been one of his favorite fantasies for years.

His fingers were slightly shaking when he pulled his scrubs off. He tried to be quiet and not fall on his face when he undressed and then he kneeled down next to Jensen.

“Jen? Babe, I’m home. You awake?”

Jensen didn’t react. Good. Carefully, Jared inspected the bow. The ends were just tucked under Jensen's belly, when he pulled, they came loose without difficulty. While it might be a nice visual, it would only get in the way. He did fish his phone out of his pant pocket though, taking a quick picture of Jensen's ass with the bow above it. It was just too pretty a sight not to be immortalized.

Jared put the camera out of reach and then leaned over Jensen, putting the bow to the side. Jensen’s face was turned towards the fireplace, the light of the flames throwing flickering shadows over his features. Jared could spend hours staring at Jensen, literally. Even though he’d done nothing else when he first met him, Jensen lying still in a hospital bed after getting shot in a drug store robbery and Jared being the one to change his IV bag and lift him out of the bed whenever the linens needed to be changed, he didn’t think he would ever get his fill. Jensen was just too insanely beautiful and even though Jared had counted them at least ten times, he still discovered a new freckle every time.

He let his eyes trail down Jensen’s strong shoulders, usually hidden under a dress shirt and a sports coat. Ever since Jensen had gotten his detective’s shield he’d been all about dressing appropriately. Jared didn’t have a problem with that, Jensen looked hot in casual dress clothes. But then he looked hot in pretty much everything, or nothing at all.

Jared lightly put a finger on Jensen’s back, traced a line of freckles to his spine and then let his finger glide downwards. Jensen didn’t stir.

Lovingly, Jared let his finger follow the swell of Jensen’s ass, perfectly round, tracing down his crack. He felt sticky wetness, and his dick started throbbing when he realized that Jensen had prepped himself.

Jared scrambled to get up and between Jensen’s leg, suddenly he couldn’t wait anymore. His hands were shaking when he pushed Jensen’s legs apart to make room for himself.

A deep inhale from Jensen made him freeze, but he slept on. Jared let out the breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding and reached for the lube. Quickly, he slicked up his dick and then he pushed two fingers into Jensen. He was warm and tight, but the lube made for a smooth glide.

Jensen’s hole twitch around him at the intrusion, but he remained motionless otherwise. Jared pumped his fingers in and out a few times, and Jensen was definitely loose from fingering himself earlier. Jared had to take another deep breath to steady himself, then he slowly brought the tip of his dick to Jensen’s opening and pushed inside. He continued to draw deep and steadying breaths, moving at an excruciatingly pace. Heat engulfed his dick and then the head of his dick slipped inside and Jensen tensed around him, letting out a little snuffle and clenching his fist into the rug.

Jared froze, and tried not to blow his load at the delicious pressure just under the head of his dick. Jensen clenched and loosened around him. With a shift of his hips, his rim rubbed against Jared's dick and he just couldn't keep quiet. His groan didn’t wake Jensen though and after one more little shuffle, he stilled again. Jared sighed out a breath of relief and pushed in further. He needed to get inside, needed to feel that heat and pressure, needed to take Jensen when he was unconscious and vulnerable like this, entrusting himself to Jared.

Usually Jensen was the protector, the strong one. He was the one with the badge, the gun, the martial arts training and the ability to kick a bad guy’s ass. He was also the one who had kept it together when Jared had to put his first dog to sleep, had taken care of all the arrangements and comforted him while letting him cry into his shoulder.

Jensen kept things close to his vest, letting other people in only slowly, and in the early stages of their relationship Jared had called him Detective Nut, cause he was just as hard to crack as one. He didn’t have a problem when Jensen compared him to an overeager squirrel one day, Jared counted that as a win.

That Jensen would bare himself like this to Jared now, give up all control into his hands, it was the most precious gift.

When Jared was finally all the way inside, he let out a shuddering breath. It didn’t matter how many times he entered Jensen, it always took his breath away. He needed a second to get himself together so he wouldn’t just mindlessly thrust into Jensen. That might wake him up after all.

Jensen shifted again, maddening friction around Jared’s cock and he had to suppress another moan. As soon as Jensen was motionless again, Jared began to gently move his hips, pushing in and out just the tiniest bit. He couldn’t keep his movements shallow for long though, the need to fuck Jensen was too strong. He deepened his thrusts, pulling out faster until only the head of his dick remained inside before pushing back in.

Jensen’s breathing had sped up and his hips twitched occasionally. He was definitely aroused, but still asleep.

Jared set up a steady rhythm, doing his best not to jostle Jensen too much, but really, it was impossible not to. As always, he got lost in it, the heat and the pressure, the feeling of Jensen around him and he couldn’t hold back, couldn’t stop his hips from snapping forward faster and harder, his body taking over, only goal to chase the pleasure.

Tiny noises were escaping Jensen now, huffs and little moans that made Jared even more desperate for his own release. He raised himself up higher on his arms, getting a better angle, and pumped his hips down deeper. He knew he was hitting Jensen’s sweet spot when his groans got louder. The sound was the last push he needed.

Jared’s orgasm started deep in his belly and rushed through his whole body, while he tried his level best to get as close to Jensen as he could, his dick spurting? deep inside.

“Fuck.” The word came out unbidden, but since Jensen had slept through way more than just one word...

“Hey baby,” Jensen murmured.

Jared startled and pulled back. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah. Even I can’t sleep through that,” Jensen said, but he sounded satisfied and happy.

Jared laughed ruefully. “Well, in my defense, you make it pretty hard to keep things under control.”

Jensen hummed and Jared could practically hear the grin in his voice. “Too bad I missed most of it. Seemed like fun.”

“It definitely was. Thanks. It really means a lot to me.”

Jensen waved his sincere thanks away. “Hey, whatever makes you happy. Besides, even though I wasn’t conscious, it made me happy too.”

“Yeah,” Jared asked. “How happy?”

Jensen rolled around and pressed his hard dick against Jared’s abs. “That happy,” he whispered.

“You want me to help you out with that?” Jared asked and gripped Jensen’s dick, stroking loosely up and down.

For a moment, Jensen closed his eyes, then he looked at Jared with so much heat, it made him shiver. “You know I usually wouldn’t say no to that. But tonight, I want something different.”

“Well,” Jared said, grinning at Jensen, “I have the night shift tomorrow.”

“Excellent,” Jensen said and he gracefully crawled between Jared’s legs, nipping at his abs and ribs along the way. He reached between their bodies, but only grazed along Jared’s dick. Then his hand disappeared behind his body.

“Gonna get you wet for me,” Jensen murmured into Jared’s neck, licking over his pulse point. “With your own come.”

Jared shuddered, and a hickey was sucked into his skin. Then there was wet pressure between his legs and he automatically spread them wider for Jensen.

“So eager. Even though you just came.” Jensen’s voice was a teasing whisper on his damp skin and goosebumps raced down his back.

“Always for you,” Jared managed to get out, and when Jensen pushed two fingers inside of him, his spent dick started to harden again.

Jensen prepped him slowly, torturously almost, and by the time he finally slid inside, Jared was a begging mess, his dick fully erect and leaking, desperate to come again.

“Yeah, c’mon baby,” Jensen said, over and over again, every word sending a delicious shudder through Jared’s body and it wasn’t long before they both came, screaming their names.

Later, when they were lying sticky, and sweaty, and fucked out on the sheep skin, Jared pressed a kiss to the cheeks of a half-asleep Jensen.

“Best Christmas present ever!”

Jensen uncoordinatedly patted his head. “I love you too, babe. Sleep now. More sex when we wake up.”

Jared burrowed closer against Jensen’s chest, tugging a blanket he’d gotten from the couch over their bodies. Yes, he’d sleep now. And when he would wake up the morning, way earlier than his late sleeping boyfriend, maybe there would indeed be more sex.

Jared cuddled in closer one more time and reveled in the feeling of Jensen softly rubbing his back.

“Sleep now baby.” The deep rumble of Jensen’s voice lulled him to sleep, the last feeling he was aware of was Jensen’s hand wandering lower and cupping his ass. “Sleep.”

 

 

 


End file.
